Miniature Belat
by Sakily
Summary: "She started turning away from those lilac eyes, which looked ju- just like her brother's."


I simply love crack!Pairings and yeah... this kept popping up^^"  
Just a short oneshot...

*runs away*

* * *

Belarus was so to say, annoyed. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, spending the time looking all over the mansion after he beloved brother, only to find out that he had gone on a trip to America for a meeting. And he hadn't even told her! Weirdly enough, the rest of the persons being in the mansion had all seemed to know. She just couldn't understand. If she had known, she could have been able to follow him there and keep him company. He would surely have liked that. In the end, Belarus decided, he had simply forgotten to tell her (he had been forgetting things like that awfully much lately.). She would have to question him when he came home.

Belarus sighted, and continued polishing her knife. It was her smallest one, the only left that she hadn't made shining yet. Anyone could figure from that, that she was not only annoyed. The Belarusian girl was also very bored. What could she do, if her brother was not in the house? Anything not having something with her brother to do was not important. She had been scrubbing the knife furiously, and realized that if she would continue to attack the knife with the white cloth she was cleaning it with even more, the knife would probably break. It slipped back to its usual place hidden in the arm of her dress. Belarus rose up from the bed she'd been sitting on, straightening out her dress before moving out of the plain room. She had to do something before she went crazy! With clattering heels she walked down the halls of the big mansion they lived in, trying to figure out how to spend her time until Ivan returned later that evening. Maybe she could seek up that brown-haired bastard? The one who always was close to Ivan… She really felt like breaking something, so that would probably be good.

But she couldn't find him. She had checked every place he used to be, even his room. He wasn't anywhere she looked, even though he used to come the moment she called. How dared he make her look for him! She felt her annoyance rising as she continued around the house, scaring anyone who passed her sensing the murderous aura around her. She started asking around after him, feeling as if instead just breaking something she would kill him the next time she saw him. It was his fault she had to look all around the house for a stress-reliever after all.

But no one wanted to answer her, as they all seemed just as busy as her brother used to be when she came on a visit. She was close to give up, and just spend her time thinking of her brother or raiding his room, when she came to the library. The door was open and she went in, looking after another person who she hoped (for that person's sake) was not busy.

The boy in the sofa didn't notice her, since he was deeply concentrated in a book he had in his lap, pages being flipped quickly. It was one of the other Baltics, that little… La- Let- Latvia. She remember his name and went up to him, he should at least know where the brunet was. Pushing on his shoulder, gently she thought, the boy flinched so hard it could be called a jump before looking up at her. He seemed relieved when he saw that it was not the person he thought it was from the beginning, but then he obviously sensed the growing aura around her and let the book fall down in his lap.

"Ms. Belarus? W-what's wrong?" He stuttered and tried to sink back as far as he could into the red cloth behind him.

"I'm looking for the brown haired one of your brothers." She said simply and fingered on a knife hidden in her dress. Latvia didn't know she had knives hidden in her dress, but he still got scared from the freezing tone in her voice. "Well?" she pressured him further.

"He…" Did Latvia really dare to say this, knowing how angry she already seemed to be? She did have the right to know though… kinda? Latvia shrunk together even more.

"H-he… Lithuania went w-with Ivan t-to the meeting. I'm sorry!" he screamed as he saw her eyes become as fire coming straight from hell.

Her brother had taken _that Baltic bastard_ with him, and not even informing her? Why would he, why could that mere nation… The fingering on her knife was beginning to get harsher and she almost took it out, ready to prick anything. The boy had started to shake, and she disregarded the thought of using him as a target. He looked like he would break if she simply touched him with her long fingernails. She tried to find something other thing to concentrate on and her eyes found the book still lying in his lap.

"Is it in Russian?" She asked, and Latvia nodded shakily.

"Y-yes, I've been reading Russian book lately…" He said, voice barely over a whisper. Of course, he wouldn't say that the reason he read them was that he had read all of the books in his own language, and he was not even allowed to them.

Belarus thought they were annoying, those shaking eyes that looked up at her. It almost seemed like he thought she would attack him. Maybe she would, Belarus pondered as she thought about it. She looked down a moment more, before deciding to find someone else to take out her anger on and she started turning away from those lilac eyes, which looked ju…

…just like her brother's.

She stopped her movement, and chose to ignore the sight of relief that Latvia had given was pulled back into his mouth with her sudden turn back. Violet eyes, ash blond hair only a little bit messier, and sometimes she _had _seen something dark flash by the boy's face. She had only not bothered to care about it. He looked like her brother, just a smaller version. Though her brother was still much more wonderful, he was well… cute. Belarus had never been the one to deny what she felt; since that would in some unlucky was end that she would deny her feeling for her brother.

Latvia shrugged back as she continued to scan him. But he didn't run like Ivan used to do. (Well, her brother never ran, he was just busy). And then she made him flinch back once more as she suddenly sat down beside him, giving the book she still held back. He quickly grabbed the book, and opened it with the same kind of speed, as if he tried to hide within it.

She started to pat his head absentminded, running his locks through her thin fingers. Her brother would never let her do something like this to him. But the boy even seemed to calm down, as he had curled up and tensed trying to read his book. She looked down into the book, but seeing as it was nothing that interested her, she kept attention to the blond hair through her fingers. Surprising even herself, she didn't feel annoyed or even bored any longer. Just calm… and a little bit tired.

Obviously her hidden tiredness had influence on the boy next to her, as he yawned and actually shuffled a bit closer, unconsciously looking after comfort. Belarus looked at the clock. There was another five hours until her brother would arrive home. She would have time to fix a welcome to him later. But for now… this was just alright and soothing for her even. Belarus let herself relax, but only for a moment. She could stay like this just a moment more.

XooXooX

Ukraine wasn't sure what to think about the scene being displayed in the library sofa. Her usual strict, stubborn, cold-hearted little sister was actually sleeping. Having a soft, almost angelic expression on her as her lips were parted slightly letting air breeze through her lips. Natalia would usually be so uptight, never letting anyone near her (their brother and Ukraine being her only exceptions). She would always be on her guard, but now she looked really defenseless and relaxed, something that was barely seen on the beautiful girl's face.

But the strangest thing was that, with his head on her lap, Raivis was also sleeping quietly. Breathing up and down in a way which made you see that he was sleeping deeply. The little boy would never be that calm if he wasn't with his brothers. It was even weirder how he could be so safe in the presence of Belarus, since she was as…_ determined_ as their brother when wanting something.

Speak of the devil. Ukraine heard steps coming from down the hall, and slowly closed the door behind her. "Sister?" Ivan asked when he saw her looking at him. "Have you seen Lat-" He was cut off by Ukraine as she took his arm, and started pulling him away a big smile gracing her lips. And with that, she made sure the two in the room, filled with stories and books, could continue dreaming.


End file.
